1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to improvements in wood-burning heaters or furnaces for heating circulating water. Such furnaces are well known in the art and generally comprise a furnace housing with a firebox therein and defining therebetween a water-heating chamber into which relatively cool water is introduced and from which heated water is removed.
2. Description of Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,461,242, issued July 24, 1984, describes a wood-burning furnace for heating water comprising, in addition to the furnace housing and a firebox therein, a water-heating chamber around the rear, top and opposite side walls of the firebox. According to the patent, relatively cool water is pumped into the rear portion of the water-heating chamber and is forced upwardly and forwardly through the chamber to the water outlet located at the top of the furnace. A plurality of openings 43 are provided for the circulation of water between the rear zone 37 and the forward circulation zone of the water-heating chamber. The openings 43 are spaced around the partition wall 35.